Saeko Uchida
|epithet = |birthday= February 18th |age= 26 |gender= Female |height= 174 cm |weight= 48 kg |hair = Silver-White |eye = Purple |status = Alive |quirk = Primodial Sea |occupation = Villain |affiliation = Naraka Prison |debut = |debutanime = |image gallery= Yes |voice = |eng voice = }} Saeko Uchida more commonly known as Freyr is a notorious Villain who is currently incarcerated in the infamous maximum-security facility Naraka Prison. Appearance Saeko is a tall and curvaceous exotically beautiful woman, she posses long, flowing silvery white hair; and thin and delicate eyebrows— a symbol of nobility and holds several piercings along her ears. She possesses a air of "Divine elegance" something that one cannot simply replicate which is due to her up bringing as a member of the Royal Guard having been around to see how nobility acts. She is considered to be very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her large perky breasts, long flawless legs and her very shapely figure people all across the world truly believe her to be an actual Divine being. One of her most striking features is her skin tone that hold a very unique shade it is a pale skin tone, however being constantly exposed to the heat from the ever-sunny region of ocean gives her a tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a biolumessent pale golden bronze color which makes her appear almost as if she is glowing, both features she inherited from both her steaming from her Mother. Other than her divine looks and unique skin tone, her most striking feature are her very unique and Mysteriously, hypnotically beautiful eyes, possible due to her Grandparents unique genes mixing and improving her genetic makeup adapting and strength of genes which resulted in a beautiful mixture of Purple and pink shaded pupils and irides which contain a white, cross pattern situated on pure creamy lavender on the outer iris and holds slitted pupils giving them a beautiful yet demonic look and makes them appear to glow in the right light. She wears a hard collar attached to stripes of cloths which covers most of her upper chest and has two beads with strings attached to both cloth. Her long, light colored skirt covers her bottom half with a belt made of a cloth lined with many large crystals draped diagonally across her hip and she wears light colored high-heels and a par of crystal earrings. As the villain notorious Freyr, she wore an impressive black full plate armor with a unique horned helm, with purple trim and a long black waist cloth. Along the gauntlets of the armor are small spikes that is able to shoot out poisonous toxins. Personality Saeko is a rather complex yet intriguing individual, being born in a more illusive and secluded part of a small island located somewhere in , as a child she was always curious about the world beyond the shores of her home having heard stories of the expansive world and all the wonders it has to offer from the elder of her small town that step beyond the boarders in their youth which didn’t help to sooth her wonder only increase it to an entirely new heights, being the mischievous child that she was she would always sneak away to the very edge of the compound to over look the sight beyond typically finding herself situated atop the house itself usually casing a commotion for the the residents. She possess a tactical mindset and intelligence, and during her teenage years she also seemed to have devolved a love for fighting during often getting into brawls with other teenagers partially due to her rather strange Quirk, it’s during these times that she began to develop her own personal fighting style, however it's due to this intellectual insight and mindset that she was often considered to be strange and was often left isolate which lead to her becoming a bit antisocial. Despite her antisocial tendencies, She has shown herself to be a rather great and understanding person often times being able to see and understand a person’s feeling after only interacting with them for only a few minutes and is capable of handing out fair and unbiased opinions although she rather keep out of situations like these she also is noted as a natural leader this is due to her meeting numerous other Knights and Nobility on her random explorations even years after Becoming a Magic Knight herself, it’s thanks to these traits that make people just want to follow her something she personally never understood even while she became the unexpected leader of the a small gang During her time as a leader people often described her as a sadistic, crule and manipulative person who has been noted on numerous occasions to have tricked, Manipulate and on rare occasions control others through the use of well placed words and gestures which pays homeage to her silk and sharp political tongue. She strangely seemed to hold a great sense of honor regarding her opponents and, despite any rivalry, possessed great respect for them. She is an idealist by nature and tends to hold a grudge if you cross her the wrong way often at time seeking the person out through all the world conquering and destroying places the hold dearly before ultimately deciding on a punishment for the victim debating on their offense. She uses her mental abilities to manipulate, sabotaging and trapping her opponents in various of ways to torture and interrogate people to gain insight and information and in some cases even learning dark secrets she can use to blackmail and humiliate others. As a growing child she was a rather mischievous person finding great enjoyment in playing pranks and tricks on unsuspecting individuals, more often or less being the older kids of the town who were the unfortunate people to fall for her pranks which often led to her being viewed as a rebellious kid whom most people typically didn’t want to be associated with however still kept open minded to as she was a the child of a wealth family, something that never really bothered, as she was a free spirit and their distant isolation often led to her having far more time to explore the entirety of the Town, rather than attempting to socialize with others her age she would rather stay to him self and continue to explore and discover new places often at time becoming lost in her own thought and imagination. It’s these very same tendencies that gave birth to on of her most prominent quirks which is her unusual habit of randomly wondering off to unknown and random locations without even knowing how she ended up in those locations. She could typically be seen sneaking about, watching and learning and planning when and where her next prank will occur and to whom, she would go as far as to attempt to mask her very presence in order to make sure everything goes over well. These traits would have carried over to her teen years. She is known for her anger that something people would rather avoid as Typically she is a overall happy if strange individual Who rarely is ever gets angry, so when the situation comes up where her anger is triggered it is a scary sight. In the rare casees that she does get angry it’s has been noted that her anger makes the world feel as if it froze just for that instance, as the feeling of world itself is angry at you. Overall Abilities Saeko is known as one of the most powerful villains in the world. This is shown by her mastery of her unique and dangerous Quirk at a very young age, with people often considered her abilities to be unmatched by very few people. Because her strength she was the highly favored person that people tended to hire for jobs which are usually successful. It is widely known that she is one of physically strongest woman in the world due to her genetic makeup making her a human-hybrid of sorts. She also held a lot of political influence being a member of a noble family and was world-famous beauty icon, Nature conservative and writer before she was imprisoned. All which grants her great political power and favors from some of the most influential people across the world, including in other countries of the world. Because of her abilities and prowess with her Quirk her name alone is usually enough to prevent most heroes to hesitate when she is located in the general area, Most specifically any town or city close to the sea itself, a place that Saeko is rather fond of to the point that it’s become well associated with her and is widely known to be one of her "Territories" which is more than enough to keep the patrons of the town feeling safe. Physical Skills *'Immense Strength:' *'Intense Speed:' *'Incredible Reflexes:' *'Peerless Senses:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Unnatural Endurance & Stamina:' *'Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Misc. Skills *'Enhanced Regeneration:' *'Aquatic-life Communication': *'Genius Strategist and Tactician': *'Excellent Stealth': Quirk Primordial Sea: Moves Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia